


Projecting

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quote_inspired"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/quote_inspired/"><b>quote_inspired</b></a></b>: “I think it’s remotely plausible that someone might think you’re hot.” (X-Files); quote taken <i>entirely</i> out of its context, with which I am distressingly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projecting

“What do you _want_?”

“I…” 

“Just spit it out!”

He didn’t know what else to say, so he did as Potter suggested and spat. “People cannot help but notice that you have become marginally more aesthetically pleasing over the years, or that your manners are not quite so atrocious, or that – ”

“Snape, are you…?”

While Potter gathered his wits, Snape kicked himself for his stupidity. Why had he come out with it all at once like that?

But then Potter gave a tiny smile, and his heart leapt. “Are you saying you fancy me, Snape?”

“Severus, if you please.”


End file.
